1000 Jahre sind vergangen
by Mr. Set
Summary: 1000 Jahre nach GT beschließt Son-Goku wieder auf die Erde zurück zu kehren...
1. Son Gokou

_So, das war meine aller erste Fanfic ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich sie genau geschrieben habe, aber es ist schon länger her...(so ca. 2-3 Jahre)_

_Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch._

_Und Reviews sind sowieso erwünscht :D_

Ach ja, der **_Disclaimer_****_:_** Mir gehört nix bis auf die Story und ein Haufen von Charas, die auf meinem Mist gewachsen sind :D

Mehr als 1000 Jahre sind vergangen, seit Son-Goku mit Shenlong gegangen ist. Auf der Erde hat sich nicht viel geändert. Im Großen und Ganzen wird immer noch die gleiche Technik verwendet aber die Menschen haben inzwischen begonnen die Planeten ihres Sonnensystems zu besiedeln. Die Nachfahren von Vegeta und Son-Goku heben keine Ahnung von ihrer Herkunft. Sie können sich auch nicht mehr in Wehraffen verwandeln, in der Hinsicht hat sich das Menschenblut durchgesetzt. Obwohl sie sich nicht verwandeln können haben mache immer noch den Affenschwanz, der aber inzwischen völlig bedeutungslos geworden ist.   
  
1) Son-Goku befand sich an einem unbekannten Ort im Jenseits, der nur durch die Dragonballs erreicht werden konnte. Hier, an dem Ort, an dem sich Shenlong von den von ihm erfüllten Wünschen erholte, trainierte Son-Goku. Alle 100 Jahre trafen sich Son-Goku und Vegeta auf dem Planeten von Meister Kaio um zu kämpfen. Son-Goku kam gerade von solch einem Kampf und weil er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, guckte er während er aß auf die Erde. „Oh, was ist denn das? Ist dass etwa ein Sajyajin?" Fragte er plötzlich laut und legte sein Essen weg. „Du Shenlong, ich gehe wieder auf die Erde, Ich habe da etwas entdeckt, um das ich mich kümmern muss. Ich weiß noch nicht wann ich wieder komme, aber ich habe ja die Dragonballs in mir, also kann ich dich jederzeit rufen oder wiederkommen. Tschöö!!" Rief er in einen schwarzen Raum, in dem sich der Schall immer wieder wiederholt, bi ein Knopf an der Innenseite gedrückt wird und verschwand dann.   
  
„Was wollt ihr von mir", fragte Son-Gokou die vier großen Jungen, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatten. „Hahahaha, wir wollen dein Geld kleiner, los gib es uns oder…", sagte einer der Jungen, der anscheinend der Chef der Gang war, während er ein Messer aus der Tasche zog "Los her damit, oder willst du sterben Affenschwanz?" sagte er während er mit dem Messer auf den kleinen Affenschwanz zeigte, der aus der Hose des Jungen ragte. Verängstigt griff Son-Gokou in seine Tasche um sein Geld zu holen, als ihm jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Gib ihnen dein Geld nicht", sagte eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihm. Total erschrocken drehte Son-Gokou sich um und sah einen Mann in einem orangen Anzug hinter sich stehen. Der Mann hatte die gleiche Frisur wie er und sah Son-Gokou auch ansonsten sehr ähnlich. „Hey, ist das dein Vater? Ich dachte der wäre tot, na egal, dann soll er uns eben auch sein Geld geben", kam es von dem Anführer der Gang. Wütend ging er auf die beiden sich so ähnlich sehenden Menschen zu, während er mit dem Messer drohte. Als er bei Son-Gokou angekommen war holte er mit der linken Hand(er hatte das Messer in der rechten) aus um diese zu schlagen, doch bevor er den Jungen berührte, spürte er eine harte Faust im Magen. Keuchend und hustend wich er zurück und blickte den Mann, der ihn geschlagen hatte ungläubig an. Dieser stand plötzlich vor Son-Gokou und schaute ihn böse an. „Ich bin nicht der Vater dieses Jungen, aber ich bin einer seiner Verwandten und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er von jemand wie dir geschlagen wird. Jetzt verschwinde oder war das noch nicht genug für dich?" Erschrocken sprang der Bandenführer auf und rannte gefolgt von seinen Kumpanen davon.


	2. Begrüßungsessen

_So, dann mache ich mal weiter._

_Disclaimer__: Siehe Anfang erstes Kapitel..._

2)Son-Goku war mit Son-Gokou gegangen und hatte auf dem Weg erfahren, dass Son-Gokou 10 Jahre alt war und oft wegen seinem Schwanz gehänselt wurde. Son-Gokou lebte in einem Waisenhaus, weil seine Eltern tot waren und er keinen Kontakt zu anderen Verwandten hatte. In dem Waisenhaus durfte er nicht zuviel essen, egal ob er Hunger hatte oder nicht, weil die Waisenhausleiterin keine „Fettsäcke" in ihrem Heim haben wollte. Als Son-Goku das hörte, beschloss er Son-Gokou da raus zu holen.   
Im Waisenhaus angekommen gingen Son-Goku und Son-Gokou zur Leiterin. Die Leiterin hatte wie Vegeta die Augen immer zu Schlitzen verzogen und rannte als sie Son-Gokou sah sofort auf ihn zu. „Da bist du ja endlich, hast dich wohl wieder irgendwo Rumgetrieben, zu Strafe gibt es kein Abendessen und du musst morgen um punkt 5 aufstehen und die Flure säubern und danach…!" „Ääh, guten Tag, aber Son-Gokou hat sich nicht irgendwo Rumgetrieben, sondern er ist von einer Gruppe Jugendlicher bedroht worden,…" „Was geht sie das denn an, wer sind sie überhaupt? Hm, sie sehen aus wie er, wo kommen sie her und was wollen sie hier. Wenn sie den Jungen hier weg holen wollen, dann dürfen sie ihn sofort mitnehmen und ihn am besten nie wieder herbringen. Warten sie hier, ich hole sofort die Papiere, sie werden diese unterschreiben und dann mit dem Jungen gehe, man bin ich froh, dass ich die Nervensäge endlich los bin!" fuhr ihm die Frau ins Wort und verschwand dann in ihrem Büro. „Holst du mich echt hier weg?" fragte Son-Gokou hoffnungsvoll und blickte Son-Goku dabei tief in die Augen. „Ja, ich werde dich hier rausholen und ich werde dein Lehrer sein." Lachend umarmte Son-Gokou den älteren Sajyajin. Nach etwa 5 Minuten kehrte die Leiterin zurück, sie hatte zwei Zettel in der Hand, die Son-Goku unterschreiben musste. Als dies getan war, ging er mit seinem Ururur...-Enkel.   
Als sie vor dem Waisenhaus standen, überlegten sie erst einmal, was sie jetzt machen sollten. „Lass uns was essen gehen." Forderte Son-Goku den kleinen Jungen auf und weil der, seiner Sajyajinnatur folgend, immer Hunger hatte, gingen sie was essen. Doch vorher ging Son-Goku auf die Bank um etwas Geld abzuheben. Als er nach einer Viertelstunde Warteschlange endlich drankam, wollte der Bankangestellte ihm nicht glauben, dass er Son-Goku sei, da dieser das Geld ja vor mehr als 1000 Jahren hier abgegeben hatte, doch eine Blutprobe bestätigte, dass er der war, der er zu sein behauptete. (Die Blutprobe wurde nicht mit einer Spritze entnommen^^) Son-Goku und Son-Gokou gingen auf der Suche nach einem Lokal oder einem Schnellimbiss Durch die Straßen der westlichen Hauptstadt. „Son-Goku, da ist ein Schnellimbiss, komm las uns essen!" rief Son-Gokou und rannte auf das Gebäude zu. Als sie im Schnellimbiss in der Warteschlange standen fragte Son-Gokou: „Wie viel darf ich essen?" „Du darfst essen so viel du willst Son-Gokou." „Was, so viel wie ich will, " er bekam leuchtende Augen, „danke danke, aber das ist sehr viel." „Das ist in Ordnung, ich esse auch sehr viel."   
Nach einer 4Minutigen Bestellung saßen die zwei an einem Tisch(5 Zusammengeschobene Tische) und aßen. „Du? Warum…*mampf*…hast du…*schluck*…eigentlich…*stopf*…so viel …*fress*…Geld?" „Das …*fress* erzähle ich …*mampf*… dir nach dem …*MAMPF*… essen…*stopf* *stopf* *stopf*."   
Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie wieder vor der Tür des Schnellimbisses. „Wo wohnst du eigentlich?" „Oh, ich habe kein Haus. Ich muss mir erst eins kaufen."

_@_VegMac: Schön dass es dir gefällt.


End file.
